Emotions
by ninjanums
Summary: Ron was cheating on Hermione. But hermione has just found out something thats going to change everything. Song fic based on 'Emotions' by Destiny's Child.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Emotions'. they both belong to people much smarter than me. I do however own the plot. Which is some consolation I guess.

A/N- this fic came into my mind when the song came onto the radio at work. This is based on the Destiny's Child version of the song.now on with the show.

Hermione was looking down at the little white stick in her hand.

'I'm pregnant. What the fuck am I going to do?'

She was sat in her bedroom on the bed which until last week she had shared with Ron. The radio was playing in the background.

Her life was such a mess right now. Ron had been cheating on her for, from what she could gather, a long time. He had told her that he loved her. But how could he when he was fucking someone else? He had been cheating on her, he had slept with lavender. Hermione had found out last week, she had found a note form lavender screwed up in one of his pockets. When she had confronted Ron about it he had confessed everything. Admitted to having met lavender behind Hermione's back and that he had slept with her. And then he said 'but I still love you'. How could he though? Hermione kicked him out of their apartment and told him to 'go fuck his whore'.

Silent tears poured down Hermione's cheeks. The radio played on in the background.

_It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
_

She had finished with Ron. She never thought that he would hurt her like this, that he could hurt her. She would never be able to forgive him, he had betrayed her, had broken her heart.

_And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight? _

She knew exactly who he'd be with. She just wished that it was her instead.

_And where are you now,  
Now that I need you?  
_

He would be with lavender, when she needed him here with her. She knew that she still loved him. She had to even after what he had done he was her first true love how could she forget that. But then how could he.

_Tears on my pillow  
Wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
_

She knew why she was crying but she didn't want to be. Not for him or what he did. But she was carrying their child, how was she going to cope with that.

_You never see me fall apart  
_

She told herself that she wouldn't do this that no matter what she wasn't going to shed more tears for him, no matter what. But here she was crying. 'pull yourself together for goodness sake'. She told herself.

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotions taking me over  
Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul._

She was so miserable. Surely she should be happy? She was going to be a mother. Have a child, even if the father was the person she hated the most, she loved the most.

_But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
_

She knew that he wouldn't come back now, not after the things that she had said to him. The things she had called him. He had deserved it though, he said as much.

_Don't you know that there'll be nobody left in this world  
To hold me tight  
Don't you know that there'll be nobody left in this world  
To kiss goodnight._

She had nobody now, she was on her own. She knew that Ron wanted to come back. He had been to the apartment everyday since she chucked him out. He had sent her five owls. Each time she had sent them back the letter unread.

_I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
_

He had promised to stay with her forever.

_But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star_

But now he was gone. He wasn't there with her. He was with lavender or so Hermione assumed.

_And where are you now,  
Now that I need you?_

She did need him. She needed him to come and hug her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

_Tears on my pillow _

She had cried herself to sleep every night since their fight.

_Wherever you go_

He wasn't with her now and she needed him to be. She knew what she had to do. She needed him back.

_  
I'll cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart._

She had fallen apart, their relationship had. She had to rebuild it and herself.

The music carried on in the background but Hermione was oblivious to it.

She knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop loving Ron. She knew that some how she had to make it up with him.

She picked up a parchment and quill and wrote.

**Ron,  
****I don't know what to say,Ilove you more than anything else. I don't know why you did the things that you did but I do know that I love you. I think that we can work things through if you want to.  
****Love  
****Hermione x**

She had just finished the letter when there was a knock on the door.

'Hermione' came Rons voice through the door 'I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now. But you cant imagine how sorry I am. I love you more than life its self. If I were to lose you I don't know what I'd do. Your everything to me. Lavender was a mistake. A big mistake at that. I know that we can work through this, if your willing to try.'

Hermione opened the door. 'Ron, I love you. I was just about to owl you. I want us to be able to work through this. I don't know why you did what you did, but its done now and there's nothing I can do about that. But I there is something that I can do about our future, our baby's future.' she finished watching his face for a reaction.

'ou- our baby?' Ron stuttered. 'when did you find out?'

'just.' she replied

Before she could say another word Ron took her in his arms and hugged her, hanging on like his life depended on it.

_Goodnight._

A/N: hope you liked, if so review, if not review anyways.


End file.
